Dangerous Affection
by RoamingAddict
Summary: A year after Nick's inception into the force, a series of abhorrent murders upturns Zootopia. Prey/Predator tensions grow to a new high: chaos, prejudice, forbiddance of inter-species mating. Yet for the first time, Nick feels the predator in him come alive...
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1, Prologue**

The doe's eyes were glassy.

Coppery, unyielding, the smell of stale blood and exposed flesh reeked in the air, a mass of people were gathering. Points, whispers – flies. He had never quite seen eyes like that before; inanimately asleep with death, staring upwards. He had seen his fair share of blood, guts, gore, cuts, but he'd never seen something as gruesome as this; yet what was it? – That tender, familiar arousal of the hairs in his nose, ears sharp, lips twitching to bare teeth…

"Is everything alright?"

His heart skipped a beat, and Officer Nick Wilde snapped into reality. He whirled round quickly, throwing an arm out to stop the rabbit. "Carrots, you don't want to."

He could handle it.

"Don't be silly, let me through –"

"Trust me. Don't come over here," he said sternly, a hand up to hold her back. With the other, he reached for the radio on his collar. " _Officer Wilde to dispatch; back-up required along with clean-up crew on Valentine and Vine. Code Two. DB, 187. Respond, over –_ "

The rabbit pushed past him. "Let me through –"

" _Dispatch, come in_ – No, Hopps, just stay back!"

But Judy Hopps pushed past the fox anyway, and bore upon the calamity. Immediately, her grey ears fell. Her amethyst eyes grew.

Nick stopped short, heart pounding as he came up behind her. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to hold her hand. Touch her shoulders, slip his arms around her body and tightly wrap himself onto her, kiss her so her eyes would close, press his mouth against hers and turn her away so she could melt into the warm covering of that tangerine thick fur coating his chest – but he knew now that nothing he could do would give back to Judy the innocence that'd just been taken from her.

The doe's eyes were glassy.

Her body was mangled, spread-eagled and mutilated, blood drying maroon on the tarry black floor of the side alley, naked.

And Judy would never be able to unsee that.

Had she been prepared for this?

Was this his fault?

How could it be?

This wasn't _just_ a murder.

" _Officer Nick Wilde to dispatch_ ," he said into his radio one more time, those ears folding back in sheer terror. " _Vic is missing the lower half of her body_."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked the prologue so far. Stay tuned for the story to unfold...**

 **Who would murder & hack down the middle a sweet doe?**

 **Are Nick and Judy together?**

 **Lots of M content coming up in near future chapters!**

 **Can't wait to tell this tale the way it's meant to.**

 **P.S I don't own any of the characters, blah blah, you know!**


	2. Chapter 1, The Fox and The Rabbit

**Chapter 1, The Fox and The Rabbit**

 _One week before._

"Alright, guys! Good job out training today, huh? I'm so proud of you guys, to see how far you've come. You're going to be graduating in a month and I can't wait to see you guys on the field, making a difference. Just remember that this last month is going to be one of the most difficult things you've ever done in your life… You're going to face prejudice, insults, mockery and basically – well, basically anything a college frat of predators would throw at you," giggled Judy. She leaned back in her chair. "You're going to have to work hard, twice as hard, ten times as hard as everyone else to get to their level. But I know we're going to do this. We _can_ do this. We _will_ do this. Keep your heads up, guys! I'll see you next week!"

Judy then sat back and watched as the group of prey animals packed up their things and began to chit-chat, readying to leave the classroom. Amongst them were deer, rabbits, a couple chinchillas, zebras and the list went on. They were all primly clad in the dark blue ZPD uniform, however clean without badges – as of yet. And Judy was doing her best to prepare them for the world – Or so she hoped. Seeing how she'd done it, she didn't see how they couldn't. However, as she gathered her paperwork, the last few of the mammals trickling out, she looked up to find two females standing there with their backpacks on and books in their arms, giggling with their eyes glued to the doorway.

It was a pony and a zebra.

The two females had come of age not long ago, now in their tender early twenties. They were the "in crowd" with this batch of students, Judy liked to think, what with their shiny, wavy coloured manes (the light brown pony had hers in pink and purple and the zebra had hers nicely braided in pastels and blonde).

"Come on, girls, get it moving," she called playfully, getting up to distract the two from whatever it was they couldn't take their eyes off.

They giggled harder now, hugging their books. "Sorry, Officer Hopps, we're admiring your taste," Peyton, the pony, said flirtatiously. "It's _wonderful_."

"Simply _magnificent_ ," Zoey, the zebra, blushed.

"One of these days, you tell us where you shop, or we're going to just steal from you…" Peyton chuckled pinkly before the both of them burst into laughter, making their way out. Judy followed their line of sight.

And as expected, there, leaning against the doorway, was her partner.

"Ladies," he winked as they passed.

Her ears immediately moved back in affection, though she tried to hide it with a massive eye-roll. She tried not to smile. "Ice pops," she said as she walked out and they started off down the hall.

Officer Nick Wilde had a half-lidded smirk on his face, hands in the pockets of his navy blue ZPD uniform. "Carrots."

"Hey. You know, you really shouldn't be standing around making eyes at my students."

"I wasn't making _eyes_ ," Nick defended convincingly, hand touching his chest. Then his lips spread into a grin. "Is it my fault that prey find me so irresistible? It's my handsome, rugged good looks."

"It's illegal."

"It's fate."

"It's sexual harassment!" Judy laughed.

But her bubbly laughter was cut off very sharply as Nick stuck out a foot, tripping Judy; she slipped, almost losing grip of all that heavy paperwork when he caught her, mid-fall, rough, strong arms wrapping around her as she fell against his chest. His face was inches away, muzzle almost touching her pink, twitching nose; her heart was pounding out of her chest as he cocked his head to one side. From this angle, he could see down her shirt perfectly. As she now realized this, her breathing shallowed and her neck grew hot, and she began to blush.

"Not if they like it," he whispered.

Nick let go of her.

 _Mmm…_

Judy steadied herself, adjusting her grip on those papers, still flushed. He wasn't wrong. Legally, sexual harassment included unwanted behaviors, and it seemed perfectly clear that her students _liked_ and _wanted_ him around. Well, they weren't the only ones; and then again… Judy couldn't actually argue with him.

In the year since Nick's inception into the force, a lot had changed in Zootopia: starting out, the mammal inclusion initiative years back put in effect by Mayor Lionheart hadn't yielded many new recruits. Back then, the only one had been Judy. However, after her incredible break-through with finding the fourteen missing mammals, then-Assistant Mayor Bellwether's arrest, cracking down on the nighthowlers and ZPD gaining their very first fox officer, the very fabric of what it meant to be an officer in Zootopia had changed. Now, prey had learned that they too, could rise up to the occasion and live their dreams. It was no longer a fantasy.

Now, there were many who had joined the academy in hopes of being officers. So many that Chief Bogo had assigned Judy to the new budding ones, to mentor them. She visited classes of theirs frequently and saw them a couple times a week for her own class: Adaptation Strategy: how they could maximize and hone each of their unique strengths.

One of which seemed to be ogling at _Nick_.

Many officers made fun of her for it, including him, but it was all in a day's work. They knew that the prey were an important part of the force, too.

"Hey, Hopps!"

Or so she hoped they knew.

"You done with the fluffballs?"

 _Oh sweet Christ for the sake of –_

"They were so adorable on the obstacle course, puffy little things, eh, Hopps?" a grizzly bear from down the hall called, chuckling with his buddies as Nick and Judy passed. "So cute."

"Make sure you teach 'em how to make their eyes real big there," another, a hippo, said with a snigger. "Stop the thieves for a cuddle, you know."

"You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to cuddle this little panda; cuteness feedback will be asked of you later in the station. You have the right to –"

" _Ha-ha_ ," Judy said slowly, smiling too as she shook her head. These guys were just too much. "Very funny, guys, but don't come crying to me when one of them beats your ass on the field in a couple of months!"

"It's really not funny," Nick said, looking over at them with a wink. "One of them shits rainbows."

* * *

They came out from the hallway, making their way out after Judy had dropped her stack of papers off.

In the main hall, there, at the front desk, was Clawhauser. The chubby cheetah was not a stranger to them, and immediately chirped out a long, enthusiastic greeting.

"Guys! I haven't seen you all – day – where you been bunnykins and foxy!?"

"Nick was taking care of some paperwork, and I was with the graduating students," she said back happily, violet eyes bright to see him.

"Oh, you mean the fluffy-wuffies?" he giggled to himself.

Nick hid a smile, hands behind his back.

Judy sighed, parting her mouth, when Clawhauser went on.

"Either way, Judes, you're working _way_ too hard, honey. It's going to be so hard finding a man when you need him! I mean, I know there aren't many rabbits around here in Zootopia… but you never know!"

Judy gave a pretend scoff, exaggerating that grimace on her face. "Man? I'm not – well, I don't think it – see, boyfriends really aren't –" she stuttered, clearing her throat. "I just – isn't that –"

Nick broke out laughing, loud; "Can you _hear_ this little cottontail?!" he slapped a knee. "Clawhauser, let me tell ya. The only time Carrots will ever find a boyfriend is when _you_ outrun a Chinkara, a turtle and a porpoise, then it rains upwards and potatoes grow on trees." He leaned up, propped an arm against the counter. "There is _no_ way she is finding a mate in this lifetime."

* * *

The drive back to her apartment had taken about eight minutes; it wasn't far from either of their places, really, and they always went back to – usually – Judy's. She had wanted to have dinner home tonight, instead of eating out, but this was partially due to how rough her day had been. She was tired, and having to be perky about all of it was usually her downfall. She wanted to be strong and tough and tearless, but a lot of the times, the jokes got to her. One thing though, in particular, had stuck itself in her brain today.

One thing.

And she was full well prepared to face it head on.

She unlocked the door to her apartment, and tossed the keys onto the side table coming in. She dropped her bag in the corner, and walked over to the desk, where she put all her things. Facing the window that looked out into the streets of the city, she took a breath. The night was bearing down upon them rather graciously.

"So," Judy began softly, looking out. "I'll never find a mate, huh?"

Nick grunted slightly, sitting down on her bed as he tugged his shoes off. "I was messing around, Carrots."

"So ironic," she said, unbuttoning her police shirt. She let it slip off her shoulders. "For a fox to say."

"The hell's that supposed to mean? You're acting weird. Stop it." Nick frowned, pulling his socks off, inspecting his feet. "This feels good," he shut his eyes as he flexed his toes, laying back on her bed.

"It's just that I feel I have so much to offer even if I'm a bunny." she unzipped her pants and stepped out of the tight pair. "So much to give."

"Carrots, I'm hungry, don't mess with a fox when he's –" Nick opened his eyes, if only for a moment and did a double-take at Judy. Seeing her in her underwear, that tight silvery grey fur of hers shining ever so slightly in the moonlight, how the fabric clung to her ass… he started to pay attention.

"Don't you think so?" Judy whispered, seductively unhooking her bra. It fell away, now not in need.

She turned around.

Nick's voice grew husky, his throat dry – Oddly, he could feel his nostrils flaring, teeth baring… predator instinct kicking in. But this wasn't for murder, no. In fact, the exact opposite. "I don't know," he cleared this throat. His ears were folded back, eyes wide and chest heaving. "Having a hard time with cognition here." His eyes trailed hers down to her neck, her bouncing breasts, down her toned, flat stomach to her core. "What was the question?"

Judy tipped her head playfully.

Finally, she reached down and stepped out of her panties, revealing her bare, soft naked self to the ardently waiting fox. His eyes didn't leave that gentle mound of flesh between Judy's legs.

"Am I ever going to find a mate?"

He swallowed, watching her, letting his eyes feast upon her. Then he swallowed, turned his head and shrugged with his lips turned down. "Nah."

"You asshole!" Judy burst out laughing, as he did too, turning back as she came over and climbed up onto him, straddling his body. "I hate you," she whispered as she leaned down to kiss him.

The fox welcomed this, smiling. Nick used a paw to hold her head against his as she set her lips against his, kissing him tenderly. He replied in motion, kissing her back with each beat of his chaotic heart. "I love you too," he murmured. As she pulled away, his emerald eyes bore into her bright violet ones. How was she this beautiful? And before he could stop the disgusting words, they had come out of his mouth: "How much longer are we supposed to keep us a secret, though? Because I can't resist you, Rabbit."

His arms wrapped around her as she sighed, resting against his chest. That strong orange fur was peeking out from under his shirt, and he knew it was her warm comfort place. "I know," she said into him. "But this has to be a secret just a _little_ _while_ longer."

"How much?" Nick asked, ears drooping softly at her response, though this wasn't their first time talking about this. "Carrots, it'll be a _year_ tomorrow since we got together."

Judy nuzzled into his fur. She was radiating heat. "I know… I'll never forget that night."

No, and he wouldn't either.

A year ago, they'd gone out for drinks at a local bar with the gang from ZPD to celebrate his graduation. It hadn't been like any other night. After months of training together, and having spent so many countless nights falling asleep over books, he had finally kissed her. Sure, Nick had been charming and flirty with her the entire time he'd known her… he'd always had a thing for small, meek things, he didn't know why. But this small meek thing had completely, honestly hustled him, strung him along, and showed him a side of him he really didn't think he had. And now, he was a cop. That night, he'd _become_ a cop. And as the predators went wild on the floor, dancing away at the club, he had moved outside for some fresh air to think about what this may mean for him and Judy… he didn't think he could go any longer holding his feelings for her in like that.

And as though fate had been listening, Judy had come out the back door too to find him.

 _He was standing against the railings, looking out over the reservoir the club was before._

 _"Hey," she called. "Nick, why are you out here? I've been looking all over for you. The kids from the academy are about to bring out your cake. It's shaped like a popsicle," she added dryly. When he didn't respond, she frowned, going over. "Nick."_

 _He turned to look at her and immediately, their entire friendship flashed across his eyes and he knew – he knew – how he felt about her._

 _He took her face in both his paws, pulled her close and kissed her._

Nick protracted a claw, stroking it gently against the fur behind her ear. "Best night I've ever had."

Judy purred softly, moaning. "I know. But… remember what else happened that night?"

He shut his eyes. "I know, we had a long talk about this. About having to keep it a secret because even though the world is coming into terms with prey and predator living together nice and cozy, even accepting prey into the force – they aren't quite ready to see a predator and prey shackin' up together and fucking. I get it. Interspecies-dating and mating isn't something that's even remotely accepted, which is why it doesn't even cross others' minds sometimes, like with Clawhauser today, but things are _changing_ , Carrots. Your work has influenced so much already in inspiring prey to seek matched results, equality –"

"Equality," Judy muttered. "You heard the guys today. And every other day. Nick, they hardly find prey joining the force as equality," Judy raised her head to look at him with her big, weary, violet eyes.

He nearly melted.

"No, they joke about it, because they're assholes," he stated. "But you know they would never stand against it," he reasoned calmly in that low, soft hustler drawl that she couldn't quite resist. "You know this. The world as we know it is changing, Rabbit, and in our favor. Please," he ran his claws through her fur, lightly tracing the tender flesh underneath. "Can all the world know about this?"

Judy only watched him. "I just don't think it's the right time."

And that was that.

Honestly, Nick didn't know if she was right, or he was. Was it time to be open about it, to let the world know that the fox had fallen in love with the rabbit? Or would the backlash ruin them?

He didn't know, and he didn't really care right now, either. All he knew was that Nick'd put a somber, longing look on his little bunny's face, and it did not belong there. "Hey," slowly, he touched her face. "It's alright. It's fine. I don't need the world to know."

"But you just said –"

"Would it be preferable? Yes. Yes, it would be," he joked, making her smile a bit. "But I have you, and that's all I really need."

She scratched his chest affectionately. "For real?"

"Things will work out."

"I hope so," Judy mumbled.

Then he reached over back and grabbed her pert little ass in his paws, squeezing tightly. "Now, don't keep me hungry, Rabbit."

She giggled, nodding. "Behave," she whispered as she sensually lowered herself off the muscled fox. She pulled her panties back on, tight lace that clutched her ass perfectly, allowing him a perfect view of her curves, and that beautiful wet mound. She was aroused, and he could see it – but he'd also been with her long enough to know that she preferred having sex _after_ her meals. He watched her as she got things out of their fridge and began to prepare them, chopping, cutting.

Things would work out… wouldn't they?

* * *

 **Hey guys. An intro chapter about what's been going on this one year.**

 **Hope you're liking it so far!**

 **A clean set-up for the story to properly begin.**

 **How long will Nick keep this a secret?**


	3. Chapter 2, Petty Theft In Town

**Chapter 2, Petty Theft**

"Good morning, Officer Hopps!"

"Morning, Clawhauser!" Judy called cheerily back as she skipped across the main hall, two days later, exceptionally bright-eyed.

Her first anniversary with Nick had gone incredibly well the day before; there'd been a beautiful bouquet of red roses, her favourites, and he had even made her a beautiful nighthowler out of glass. The one thing that had brought them both together. He'd given it to her back inside her apartment after their fancy dinner.

 _"Because you make me crazy, Baby."_

 _"Nick, this is beautiful," Judy whispered, taking it from him, awe-struck. The line-work, texture, manipulating involving molten glass was impeccably finished; it was an exact replica. "Oh, I can't – I can't believe you made this. How long did it take?"_

 _"About six months to really get it right," Nick said, smiling, looking pretty pleased with himself._

 _It was the size of a nightlight, and she could see the effort he had put into making it just perfect. "It's so beautiful," Judy had tears in her eyes._

 _"Just like you," he whispered. Then he flipped a little switch on the bottom, and pushed it snugly into the corner of her desk._

 _She looked at him._

 _"Go on," he gestured with that half-lidded smile. "Sit down."_

 _Judy exhaled, and did as he said; she didn't think there'd be any more surprises, but, as she sat down, the nighthowler lit up and sparkled blue and gold. Judy broke out in tears, smiling and somehow laughing, but crying at the same time. "It's beautiful, Nick, I love it. Thank you," she sobbed, turning to him, grinning and wiping her tears._

 _"You deserve the best, Carrots," he whispered. "Especially from me. Now, if that is not a good analogy of how insane and savage my love is for you, I don't know what is," Nick raised a hand to wipe her tears away. "You make me crazy, baby."_

As Judy entered the Bull Pen, she found Nick already there in his seat. Her heart skipped a beat.

 _"You make me crazy, baby."_

She almost stopped walking, but continued and climbed up onto that big chair with him, playfully shoving him in the process so he knocked into Officer McHorn beside him; Nick took a breath, readjusting himself.

"Jesus, Carrots, I know you got huge melons for a rabbit, but keep it together, will ya?" he said out loud to her, rubbing on his shoulder.

The other officers guffawed at his remark, one slapping him on the back so hard that he almost crashed into the desk before him.

"Melons you're never grabbing," she said gently in response, making them go just wild.

This play-bantering that they engaged in wasn't something uncommon out of their love-and-be-loved relationship. Even when they hadn't been together, they'd argued over stupid shit all the time, often burning or roasting the other in the process for a good laugh. Of course, they were comfortable with it. But more than that, it helped the other officers see them as a pair that, when it came to work, were just that: bickering partners.

It helped keep the rumours off their backs, something Judy knew they would need some time in the future.

The loud boisterous laughter of the officers died down into rhythmic huffing and table-pounding as Chief Bogo came in now.

"Alright, settle down," Bogo boomed in that deep, thick voice, commanding effectively the attention of every mammal in the room. "Settle down!"

They fell silent. In the quiet, Nick shifted his foot so that his outermost toe touched over against hers.

"Let's make this a quick one," Bogo said, looking down his nose at the case files stacked in his arms. "Busy day today, we need all hands on deck. Fangmeyer, Wolfard, Delgato," raised his hand with the first case file. "Accident on Equines Street. McHorn, Pennington, Grizzoli…"

Judy watched as the officers emptied out one by one, until it was only her and Nick left. "Last but not least," Bogo looked up, "Hopps and Wilde. Parking duty."

"Oh that's so funny, sir, reusing the same joke like twenty times," Nick faked an echoey laugh. "That's hilarious!"

Bogo glared at him, tossing the case file over so it landed on the desk before them. "One case of petty theft at a store in town."

"See, now that's not funny," Nick's smiled disappeared as he feigned seriousness. "That isn't funny, theft isn't funny."

Bogo continued to glare.

"Unless of course it's like Robin Hood, where he steals from the –"

" _Go!_ "

* * *

"Petty theft," Nick snorted out of his orange muzzle, as he climbed into the ZPD cruiser. "We're better than that."

"Not thirteen years ago, you weren't." Judy hopped into the driver's, a smug look across her round, bright face.

She enjoyed the way Nick's jaw dropped, eyes widening and ears moving back in shock at her statement. "You did a background check on me, Carrots?" he asked, regaining his poised stature now, straightening an invisible tie. "How offensive and sly of you. Yes, I was quite the, uh, master thief, as an adolescent." He smiled.

Judy giggled. "I really don't think stealing a bunch of _lollipops_ makes you too much of a master thief there, Slick."

"The popsicle hustler had to start somewhere," he winked at her, pulling a lollipop from out of his pocket right then and unwrapping it. He gestured to Judy with it. "But I did steal your heart, didn't I," he added smugly as he popped it into his mouth.

"Maybe," Judy smiled. She pulled the cruiser onto the street, and they drove down deep, into the heartlands of Zootopia.

"Anyways," Nick sucked, putting on those stupid sunglasses of his. "Do we know what our perp looks like?"

"No," she murmured, shaking her head as she recalled the brief she'd read on the reports earlier. "Someone just called to report a burglary in the middle of the night. No perps suspected. Apparently, some booze was stolen. From that very vague description, I think that I can assume safely that it was probably a broke teenager, high-school, wanting to get drunk without the cash to do it. Damn, those kids really throw their life away for the stupidest things sometimes." Nick was quiet as she spoke, and when she looked over to him, he was beaming. "What's with you?"

"Nothing," Nick shrugged, but the grin didn't slough off. "I'm just thinking. If we catch this kid. Or whoever, and they have the booze on them and we say we have to take it in as, you know, _evidence_ –"

" _Nick_ –"

"I'm just saying!"

Judy laughed. "You'll never change."

"You know, I beg to differ," Nick said diplomatically. "I think I have changed since we met."

"How so?"

"For one, I'm more brazen about how attracted I am to you," he brought his face toward hers. His breath was warm and came out in soft puffs against the back of her already _so_ attentive ear.

It sent tingles down her spine. "Nick, I'm _driving_."

He removed the lollipop from his mouth, and slipped it into hers. "I'm also braver about what I want to do to you," he said hotly, giving that ear a gentle bite.

"Mmh," Judy moaned softly against the lollipop that was restricting her of speech. Both her hands were on the wheel, and she couldn't remove them; her eyes were on the road although she wished she were watching Nick's instead.

That sly bastard had a way to corner her _every_ time.

 _"You make me crazy, baby."_

"I'm also so much more well-versed in knowing how to pleasure a bunny," he chuckled, kissing her tenderly on the neck. Distracted by this warm feeling, Judy let herself enjoy it; she'd completely missed his paw moving downwards, up between her legs and a knuckle of his gently rubbing against the soft knoll.

That is, until she felt it.

"Nick!" she gasped, jerking and tingling at his touch. Her heart raced. "Stop – this isn't the time for –"

Nick pushed deeper, now using his thumb to rub on the spot where he clit was. She was on heat now, he knew, and this would be absolutely devastating for her. He could see her sitting there, crumbling beneath his very glare. He enjoyed seeing her squirm like that underneath him and he enjoyed being in power. Some part of him felt like it was because he was her first primal predator – how could he not want to be in control? He felt her becoming wetter and knew she'd lose it soon.

She wouldn't want to patch her pants.

As this thought ran through his mind, there was a sudden shriek, the screeching of tyres, and the vehicle swerved into the side alley where she hastily stopped it.

She spat the lollipop out.

"Judy, what're you –"

"Do me," she demanded, stripping herself.

He smirked. "But we're in the middle of –"

"If you say _one_ word, I will send your head crashing through that windshield, now move back and _do_ me!"

Nick's ears dropped at how serious she was, how _horny_ she was. Well, he was one good match, then. He picked her up and threw her into the backseat, dropping down on her. He kissed her soft lips, making her groan in discomfort from how wet and throbbing she was for him. He smirked. _Rabbits_ , he thought. She had taken off most of her clothes, so she only had on her thin lace underwear. He pulled her panties down first, exposing her mound of silken wetness. Mouth beginning to water, he couldn't help but move in to feed on her. Oh, God… she tasted so sweet, so fucking thick and sweet and tangy…

"Oh God," Judy writhed, holding his head between her legs as he lapped at her, drinking her up, and inadvertently broke into a thundering orgasm that rippled through her entire shaking body, sending shockwaves through her. She gasped for air, paws digging into the fur on the back of his head.

Nick looked up, a little surprised but looking perfectly pleased with himself. "That was quick, Carrots. I didn't know I was _that_ good."

"Oh shut up and fuck me," Judy squealed, pulling him back up towards her. Oh, he was very cocky about this, and he was going to be for a while, but he'd be well worth the fuck, Judy knew this. She undid the buckle on his belt and pulled out the thick length of him. He was hard, already throbbing in her hand. She looked up at him with a smug look of her own, knowing too well how much he wanted her.

He grinned, moving in for a kiss.

As their lips touched, he pushed both of her hands above her head and slipped inside of her tight core, pushing deep till he was all the way in; then he began to pound into her hard and rough, almost making her scream. He stifled her with his mouth, moaning with pleasure, letting his groans echo inside of her, and as she reached her peak, he did too. "I'm going to knot," with a heavy body, he huffed into her.

"Knot inside me," she breathed back.

And he did; as he knotted inside of her, they both broke into the most incredible shared, rippling orgasm. His knot held him tied to her as his semen shot into her, deep with every spasm that jolted through his entire body, filling her up graciously. Judy clung onto him and took from him every last drop, everything he had to give, until he was empty and beginning to deflate out of her. But he knew better than to just pull out; that only from the foxes he'd fucked before her. So, he slipped a cloth under her to catch all the fluid slopping out as he pulled out of her, shiny with their juices. Then he cleaned her up with some wet wipes, slipped her panties back on for her, gathered her clothes and helped her with them too before pulling up his own and doing the buckle up again.

Judy barely ever had to lift a finger when it came to him, and this was why she was mad in love with him; even though he seemed slick and sly and selfish, when he cared, he really did go all out. Judy sat up and embraced him, panting, in the aftermath of their lovemaking. "Thank you."

He pulled away abruptly, looking her in the eyes. "Thank _you_ ," he cocked an eyebrow, with that signature grin.

She melted into his body.

"You know, Carrots, we're supposed to be on the clock right now."

"Right," she giggled, looking up at him.

"Yup."

"Of course…"

"Get your ass in the driver's."

"Going…"

"Petty theft. Let's do this shit." He slapped her ass as she climbed back up front, making her squeak and fall in the process.

* * *

 **Hey guys hope you're enjoying it so far!**

 **A little action in the cruiser to get the case started.**

 **Petty theft of alcohol... where and why?**

 **How _serious_ could it really get?**


	4. Chapter 3, Wine Stealer

**Chapter 3, Wine Stealer**

Judy cleared her throat some fifteen minutes later, as she and Nick stood inside a lavish, beautiful high-end wine boutique. When the case file had mentioned alcohol, Judy had honestly thought it would've been petty theft down at the convenience store, but this was something else altogether… neither Nick nor her had ever been in a place like this before. His eyes were wide, sunglasses slipping down his defined orange muzzle as he looked around at the shelves of high-end bottles of wine, twined in gold and silver, prices ranging from hundreds to thousands. Judy turned to Nick, gaping.

"How is this considered petty theft?" she whispered.

"I don't know, Carrots, but I'll show you right now –"

"May I help you?"

The both of them jerked and turned around to look towards the counter, where a tuxedo-donned, black-coated Jaguar stood tipping his head. Judy did a double-take; even with Nick an inch away, she had to admit her stomach squealed at the sight of such a handsome, well-defined male predator, a jungle cat no less, and dressed so well. He looked _really_ good.

"Hello," Judy smiled, spunkily pointing to her badge. "I'm Officer Judy Hopps and this is my partner here, Officer Nick Wilde."

"Ah..." The cat smiled slowly. "So, you are her. Zootopia's very first rabbit officer. I've heard much about you."

His voice was so _deep_.

Judy flushed. "Oh, I –"

"Zootopia's very first _fox_ officer," Nick stepped swiftly between them, reaching up over the counter to shake the Jaguar's paw. "Did you report a theft? Because that's why we're here."

The Jaguar's smile faded. "Yes. I did," he nodded. "Well, why don't you come upstairs? We can sit and talk in comfort."

They followed him through a door behind the counter, and were led up some stairs very tastefully carpeted in red. Nick was close up behind Judy, muzzle near her ear as they followed. "Bit taken, are we, Carrots?" he breathed.

"Bit jealous, are we, Ice Pops?" Judy whispered back.

"First of all, no, I am _not_ jealous, and second of all, no, I am definitely _not_ jealous, third of all, he's _ugly_."

"I totally believe you, Babe."

"There's just something about him I don't trust, alright? He seems kind of _shifty_ to me."

"Nick, come on, now, he's been nothing but nice to us."

"He's been nice to _you_ – and, he's got a two hundred grand watch on, did you see that?"

"That makes him _rich_ , not shifty."

"What's the difference?"

"Right here," the Jaguar said just as Judy was about to turn to Nick with a puzzled look; both of them snapped their gazes to the front. He led had them into a room to the left of the top landing, small and comfortable. It was dressed in browns, reds and mahogany, with a tiny round coffee table made of glass, some armchairs surrounding it and a fire burning cosily in the corner on the right. "Please, take a seat. Coche-Dury Les Perrieres?"

"Pardon?" Judy looked up.

"Sorry, we don't speak douchebag," Nick clarified.

Judy elbowed him.

" _Ow_ –"

"I'm sorry about that," she smiled apologetically.

"It's alright," the Jaguar chuckled. "It is not an uncommon reaction. Most are not much familiar with what we do. Coche-Dury Les Perrieres is one of the finest wines of the world and it would be my pleasure to offer you a glass."

"Oh," Judy understood, eyes widening. "No, thank you, that's very nice of you but Nick and I are on the clock and we probably shouldn't be –"

"A glass sounds wonderful, thank you," Nick cut her off.

The Jaguar smiled, and nodded humbly. "One moment."

He left.

"Nick, what is wrong with you?" Judy asked immediately, smile disappearing in a flash, her nose twitching slightly.

She watched as Nick hopped up onto the armchair, putting his feet up on the table, arms behind his head, lazing back in comfort. "It's sixteen-hundred-dollar wine, Carrots."

"So, you _do_ speak douchebag."

Nick exhaled, ears drooping. He sat up right, paws on his knees as he looked in his tiny bunny's eyes. "I hustled on the streets, Rabbit. Of course I speak douchebag. And that's exactly how I know this guy is shifty. I can feel it in my whiskers, and you're missing it because you're _ooh-ing_ and _aah-ing_ over him."

Judy was about to blow. "Or how about this: you're _jealous_ because you think I'm _ooh-ing_ and _aah-ing_ over him and that makes you not like him, which is why you're being _extremely_ rude and unprofessional and find him shifty."

"That's – it's not – no, Carrots, that's not what it is."

She sighed. Oftentimes, Nick let his way on the streets or his love for her come in during work times and cases, and Judy felt for him whenever this happened – she just wished he would be able to control himself a little better sometimes. There'd been multiple occasions where he'd been almost suspended for unprofessional behaviour around the victims, including winks, snide remarks, eye rolls, and foul language. Most of the time, he caught bullshit where it was, nobody in the force would deny his gut instinct. But the deeper they went in the relationship, the harder it was to tell if his instincts were influenced by his _gut_ or his _girl_.

Judy walked over to him and wondered tenderly if they had made a mistake by deciding to become a couple, while being partners. "I love you," she whispered to him, stroking his knee with her paw.

"Aren't you afraid of cameras in here?" Nick joked, smug.

Chuckling, the violet-eyed rabbit bit her lower lip. "I'm afraid of _somethin'_ in here with an eye, but I don't think it sees," she teased. She leaned in and was about to kiss him, when the Jaguar returned.

"Here," he said as Judy drew away, clearing her throat. She moved up onto the armchair closest to her. He placed two glasses on the table and poured them the expensive wine right out of the bottle, and set it down as well. "Have a taste. It's rather exquisite, I must say."

"It is," Judy said, taking a small sip. "Sweet and tastes like –"

Nick downed the entire glass. "So," he put it down. "The theft."

"Right, well, let me introduce myself," the Jaguar said, sitting down next to her, folding one leg over the other. "My name is James Asher. I run this wine boutique and it has been taken care of by my family for six generations now. Usually, I have proper deterrents in place to ward off thieves and burglars… but last night it failed me. Around two, my boutique was broken into with high-tech equipment so as to not set off the alarms. The perpetrator, of course, was covered so even with all the security cameras it will be hard to identify the individual. However, I could tell that it was a wolf. It is hard to hide a bushy tail and a muzzle under black spandex, wouldn't you say?" he smiled.

They stared at him.

Nick refilled his glass.

"Mr. Asher," Judy was the one to speak first. "Can you tell us which one of your bottles was taken?"

"It was my '64 Bersano Barbaresco Cremosina Riserva. Two hundred and fifty dollars."

Judy blinked. "Why come into a store with bottles worth thousands, and take one worth not more than three hundred?"

Nick refilled his glass again, watching Asher.

"Our young victim does not know much about wine." He leant back. "Nor much of me. A two hundred-dollar bottle of wine will cost me nothing to replace. But I am not one who may be made a fool of. I take personal affronts very seriously. The wolf is very lucky he took a very inexpensive bottle, or he would be found and 750ml of red liquid will be taken back… willingly or otherwise."

Nick squinted at him, refilling his glass _again_. "That's weird, you talk about committing murder like you've done it already."

Asher stared. "Mr. Wilde, I wasn't –"

Judy gave an awkward laugh. "I'm sure that's not what he meant. Don't mind Nick, my partner's a real joker," more awkward laughter.

"Yeah, murder's hilarious –"

"Mr. Asher, you still have the surveillance tape with you, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," he said. "And please, Judy. Call me James," he purred ever so softly, staring into her eyes.

"I'll call _you_ down to the station to –"

"James," Judy cut him off. "I think we've gotten as much information as we need; could you just let me know where you were when the theft occurred?"

"I was in a meeting."

"Okay. Nick and I will also need a copy of that surveillance tape that caught the burglar, to bring back to the station for analysis. We'll be downstairs checking things out while you get that for us, alright?"

* * *

"You know, I could just kill you," she said two minutes later, down in the store, looking around for potential clues. Her ears were stiff, angry.

Nick was a little bit tipsy, the wine starting to take a little bit of an effect on him. "Sorry, but I just don't like this dude. I told you, I think he's shifty. And more than that, I think he was trying to hit on you."

Judy inspected the door. No signed of forced entry. No claw marks. Nothing. "It doesn't matter, Nick. It matters that you were very unprofessional and hostile with him. Besides. James is a Jaguar. I'm a bunny. More than not even being my natural predator, there's no way a jungle cat would think about me in any such way, even if he _was_ defying his genetics."

"Aren't _we_ defying our genetics?"

Judy looked to Nick, leant up against the shelves. His eyes were half-lidded like always, but with a kind of delirium from the alcohol. His lips were pulled into a smile.

"I guess we are, but there's a reason we find each other attractive," Judy tried to explain.

"Mm, I like when you talk about finding me attractive."

"Nick," Judy hid a smile. "You're all hopped up on wine."

"Do you wanna hop up on me?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "You're ridiculous," she turned back to check the doorway one more time when she felt him grab her from behind, paws wrapping tight around her breasts. He squeezed. "Nick – _stop_!" she was out of breath; there were huge windows, glass doors, what if someone –?

"You're not going to find _anything_ on that door, Carrots," he breathed against her, softly easing his grip and feeling her nipples rise against the fabric of her police shirt. "Nothing there."

She pushed him off and turned around, irate and heaving; but he'd said something rather important. "How come?"

"Because," he pulled her close, jerking his head towards the shelves. "The asshole only was able to tell that it'd been a wolf from his muzzle and tail, which means that everything else was covered up, including his paws. Means he'd be wearing gloves. And there aren't any glove prints _anywhere_ along the shelves. In order to know what bottle you're taking, you have to pull it out to check and if you're going to put it back in, there is not a way to do that without leaving prints. Either our perp knew _exactly_ what the bottle was in the dark without even having to see, or, he didn't give a shit _which_ bottle he took. He also only took _one_ , which hints it's a one-time occurrence; nothing flashy, no tricks; he's not a thief, he just _really_ needed a bottle of wine that night. Now we've got that down, all we need is to analyse the video to get some sort of a better clue who our perp is. Most likely someone who has an _access_ to high-tech scientific equipment, well-to-do, underage, and in extreme need of a bottle of wine."

"Like a rich, spoilt high school kid," she shook her head. "My first guess. I can't believe I completely let the mood of this place distract me."

" _Now_ who's letting lust interfere with the law?" Nick joked. "If we watch the tape right, we might be able to make out his build, which would tell us what his lifestyle is, and what extra curricular activities he takes part in. From there, we should be able to narrow it down, there _are_ only three high schools in a fifty-mile radius."

Judy watched him with awe, lips parting. "You know. Every time I question why I love you, you show me."

Nick smiled at her, enjoying the star-struck look in her violet eyes. Then it hit him. "Oh, hold on a minute," he frowned, "did you just say you _question_ why you –?"

"Here's the tape," James came down the stairs and handed Judy a CD. "It has yesterday night on there. If there's anything else you need, let me know, Judy. Or if you just want a chilly bottle of expensive wine across the fire," he smiled.

She took it. "Thanks. I appreciate your hospitality. Nick and I will update you on breaks we make."

"Sure. And Nicky, from one predator to another, get aggressive tonight; releasing anger or frustration always feels the best after a good amount of wine," James said, slipping his paws into his pockets. "By that, of course, I mean get frisky with your vixen," he winked. "And make it rough."

Judy giggled.

"I _always_ make it rough," Nick pulled out his sunglasses and flicked them open. "And," he put them on, "I'd rather have dough than vixens."

* * *

"Did you? Did you see?"

"Yes."

"No, but did you see?"

"Yes, I did."

"You swear, you saw?"

Judy laughed, leaning back in her little spinny chair to look at her handsome, handsome boyfriend who at the moment could not contain himself. "Yes, Honey, I saw what you did back there. Very smart. _Very_ sneaky."

"Did you get it? Dough? Doe? Like, a female rabbit? Like, you? He was so stupid. I bet he thought I meant money," Nick said gleefully, biting down on a chocolate bar.

"I bet so too, Honey."

They were back at the station, in their lab, getting the video to play on one of the laptops. There was no one else here. It was around noon, and most of the officers had left for their lunch hour. Nick and Judy were working _through_ lunch today. She did this often when she had a case to work on and Nick knew this. She was a tough, ambitious, spunky little doe; it was one of the things he'd fallen in love with her for in the first place. That twinkle she got in her eye as a clue was found or the beautiful way she was always in need to help those around her... and especially the way she tolerated his nonsense.

He had stepped a little bit out of line today…

Even if he'd never admit it.

Nick leaned back in his chair too as Judy finally got the CD read right on the laptop and opened up the video to play.

The two watched intently, game faces on.

The video showed the entire night; from closing time – 11pm, to opening hours – 6am. Judy fast forwarded it to just about 1.59, and up until then, nothing had gone wrong. But around 2am, like James had said, the security camera picked something up. The footage was of quality, everything a police officer could ask for. High definition, and this one camera had caught fully the entire store. Because the shelves were only on the walls, Nick and Judy had a clear view of the perp as he came up outside the glass doors, and pulled a device out of his pocket. It looked small, box-shaped. He put it up against the keypad to the side of the doors and there was a flash of green light; the doors had unlocked. The perp, covered in black clothing from top to bottom, including gloves and a face mask, came into the store.

His long muzzle was well defined beneath it, and his big bushy tail was sticking outside of his clothing, fluffy and white. He walked slowly over to the shelf, directly opposite the door. His most direct route. Then he slowly, with the tips of his paw, pull out the first bottle in sight. Once it was in his arms, he walked out of the door without even having looked at it. He placed the little box against the keypad again and the door locked itself, and the thief left the premises.

Nick frowned at it, thinking, as Judy took a breath.

The process had taken no more than five minutes.

Judy selected those five minutes and put it on an endless loop for them to really analyse. "This guy is slick," she murmured, a bit impressed.

And that was all it took.

 _Slick._

Nick didn't like the way she'd said that. He tried to get a hold of himself, to calm down, but for some reason, the wine he'd had was making it a little difficult to do that. He was always cool, calm, collected. Smooth. That was what he was known for, the chill, sly fox that scammed everyone. He could control his emotions. But ever since he had become Judy's boyfriend, doing that seemed pretty fucking impossible.

 _Never let them see that they get to you._

Oh for fuck's sake –

 _Keep it together, Nicky –_

But what about this, what about when you felt so incredibly passionate about something that you couldn't hold it in? When you had to _scream_ , fight, rage? – maybe the Jaguar had been right. Maybe he _should_ release some aggression –

"No," he said through his teeth, nostrils flaring.

Judy gathered some paperwork, still thinking. "What do you mean _no_ , Nick? This high-school kid got in and out in less than –"

"I said _no_!"

Startled, Judy looked up. He had flung his chair to the side where it lay upturned – Nick was up, teeth beginning to bare and the anger wrinkling his muzzle, forehead. "Nick," she stood up, reaching to touch him. Her ears fell. "Calm down, I was just –"

"No, I'm not going to fucking calm down, because that's my word!" he exploded. "You know, I love you more than any damn thing in this world, and for me to hear you say this dumb piece of shit is _slick_ – no! Fuck no, Judy, motherfucking _no_! You're _mine_! You're all _mine_ and you don't call _anyone_ slick but me, because _I'_ m your conman, _I'm_ your thief, _I'm_ your hustler," he walked up on her, shoving her and pinning her against the wall, paws above her head. Judy's breathing was tight, controlled, eyes glistening with not quite fear, chest heaving as Nick stood there over in power. In control. "And _I'm_ your man."

Her violet eyes searched his for a moment.

Then he was smashing his mouth against hers, devouring her lips. It was like the animal inside of him had taken control, and he had no voluntary movement at all; everything was said, written, designed for him. He gripped Judy tight on the waist, hoisting her up. It wasn't difficult because of how small and light she was; her legs swung around him and held on tightly as Nick kissed her furiously, working her lips. He ripped off her shirt, tossing it aside, uncaring, starting to squeeze her breasts, hard. She yelped, trying not to make much noise, but her efforts weren't of use. Nick had that covered.

He took her nipples in his mouth and bit down on them, pulling. Judy squealed in pain, paws gripping the fox's neck so hard he was _sure_ she had dislodged some fur. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered now. Nick undid her pants and tugged them down. They didn't come down all the way, but it was alright, he didn't need them to. Then he unzipped himself and took himself out, thick and hard and just pounding with blood, waiting to be inside of her. And Nick, no, he didn't want to wait – he shoved himself inside of her, pushing roughly, fucking her hard.

Judy began to yell, moaning in pain and pleasure at the same time, her violet eyes rolling into the back of her head with god knows what kind of feeling she was going through, and her paws dug into his flesh; this made Nick moan too, and loud; he watched her as she bounced in front of him, on him, on his thick cock, pleasuring him and lifting him high, taking him places that he'd never been before… until he could feel it, he could feel himself about to knot. It took two seconds. He pushed deep inside her and let his knot fill her, sealing them tight, and finally, motherfucking finally, released himself.

As he came inside of her, he lay there against the wall, panting, dizzy and sweaty. Judy was doing the same, perspiration dripping down her face, fur matting. She was looking at him, and he looked at her too… there was no way she could've been more beautiful, no way, never… but then every second he continued to stare into her eyes, the more incredible and amazing she got. He reached a hand up and stroked her folded-back ear, tears welling in his eyes. "I love you, Judy."

"Stop calling me Judy, it's weird," she whispered breathlessly back.

The both of them broke into chuckles, holding onto one another.

"I'm sorry, I just – it felt like the right time," he said back softly, catching his breath up against her. "But I do love you. I love you so much, Carrots."

"I love you too," Judy breathed, pulling him in for another kiss. "I love you so, so much, more than you'll ever – wait a minute," she stopped.

Nick pouted. "I was enjoying that," he whined, nuzzling her with his muzzle. "Tell me you love me…"

"No, Baby, look," she indicated over to the laptop, which still had the surveillance tape playing on repeat. She'd been watching; she'd noticed something.

Nick turned too, still tied to her. "What is it?"

"Look, right there, as he's walking to the shelf. See that? The light from a passing car's making something on his shoe shine. Like a little shiny patch. I think it might be like a make or mark or something. Can you blow that up?"

Nick looked back to Judy, then they both looked down between them. "Um," he thought about it for a quick second, and then laid her down on the floor, still inside of her. He was too soft now, he had to pull out. "Hang in there," he said softly, and eased himself out of her. He came out with a big slop of liquid, their liquid. He didn't have anything to clean up with; they hadn't brought anything with them in here. He had no choice. He carried her away from the mess and wiped her off with a hand. It was a bit of work, but was pretty alright – most of the liquid had splattered onto the floor. Once done, he pulled her pants up for her and did up his own. Then he got up, and went over to the laptop.

He plopped down in the spinny chair and highlighted the section to be zoomed – the kid's foot.

"See anything?" Judy asked, reaching over for her shirt and flapping it the right way round before putting it on.

"One second," Nick murmured, selecting, zooming, clarifying, until the image was big enough to be distinguishable. It made his eyes go wide and his ears move back. "Oh, fuck me," he muttered.

"What is it, Nick?"

He didn't want to fucking say it.

 _This was going to happen at some point._

But he had to, now.

 _You don't have to, she doesn't have to know –_

"It's a logo," he murmured. "Savannah Hills High School."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Long one but I hope you liked.**

 **I wonder why Nick didn't want to mention that school.**

 **Is he getting too aggressive for his own good...?**

 **Or was it something in the wine?**

 **See you guys soon in Chapter 4 (:**


End file.
